When the Young Ones Meet
by IHeria
Summary: Ikuto was forced to leave Amu forever. Their children, Ran and Yoru, had to be separated, too. Ran followed Ikuto, while Yoru follwed Amu. After 5 years, Ran and Yoru, oblivious of their relationship, met in a playground. What would their future be?
1. When the young ones meet

Summary: Ikuto was forced to leave Amu _forever._ Their children, Ran and Yoru, had to be separated, too. Ran followed Ikuto, Yoru, followed Amu. After 5 years, Ran and Yoru, oblivious of their relationship, met in a playground. What would the future hold for Ikuto and Amu?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

><p><em>5 years ago<em>

"_No! Ikuto no! Don't listen to him, please!"_

"_Now Ikuto, what would your decision be?" Kazuomi asked, grabbing Amu by her locks._

"… _Fine, but I'll take Ran, and Yoru's gonna be with Amu. I'm sorry Amu, please forgive me. Goodbye." Almost immediately the sentence was finished, Amu's head was thrown onto the floor. Only a sharp shriek could be heard._

"_Stop it! I'd already agreed to go with you!" Ikuto growled._

"_Alright alright, let's go then."_

"_No… Ikuto…" Amu laid on the floor, watching the back of the man she loved the most grew smaller and smaller._

* * *

><p>"Mommy mommy!" the young one shouted, while skipping into the arms of his mother, Hinamori Amu. After a few moments of enjoying each other's warmth, Amu takes a deep breath in, and spoke. "So, how's school today?"<p>

"Well, we had Music Class, Art class, English class, Japanese class, and oh! We had fish for recess! This is the best part of school today!" Yoru's little hand sat in Amu's, as they walked towards the sleek black car parked along the side of the road. A small smile appeared on Amu's face. _Fish, Ikuto, he's just like you… No no no! Stop thinking about him?_

"Mommy?" Yoru's little voice sounded worried. "Mommy?"

"… Oh! Hmm? Sorry, I wasn't listening to you," the pink haired lady replied, sheepishly.

"Can I go to the playground before dinner? I promise to go back home by 6pm. I promise! Please please please, can I, can I?" Yoru begged, with his palms together, and puppy eyes appeared. _Oh, I just can't stand this cute face of his, just like you Iku...… No! What am I thinking! _

"Okay, you promised, 6pm sharp. I'll drop you off outside the playground. You can walk home from there right?"

"Yes yes yes! Thanks mommy!"

As they reached the outside of the playground, Yoru placed a small peck on his mother's cheek, and jumped out of the car.

"Be home by 6!"

* * *

><p>When the pinkette reached her apartment, she threw handbag onto the couch, and opened the windows to let the fresh air in. After that, she wore the apron that was hung on the kitchen wall. This marks the start of the preparation of dinner.<p>

_This is really weird, I'd been thinking about him more than usual. What's wrong? I feel as if, as if he's coming back… I missed him. After all these years, I really do miss him. Ikuto… I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have cried that night, I shouldn't have screamed, I shouldn't have… _

Tears started flowing out of her eyes. She had never wanted him to leave. She had always believed it was her fault for this family to be broken.

That night, when Kazuomi threatened Ikuto, by hurting Amu, he succeeded in getting Ikuto, getting Ikuto so that he can get the embryo. After all, he needed Ikuto's help, or he'll be just as good as nothing.

* * *

><p>Yoru sat on the swing, dark blue hair glistening in the warm sunlight. He wasn't swinging, just calmly sitting on the swing, feeling the cool breeze blew past.<p>

"Hey! If you're not playing on the swing, could you get down please?" A pink haired girl stood in front of him, hands by her hips spoke.

"Hey, wait a minute, you look just like my daddy!"

"You look just like my Mommy!" The two kids looked at each other, wide-eyed.

They kept quiet, surveying each other.

"I can't stand this silence anymore! Let's be friends then! I'm Ran! What's your name? How old are you? Do you live near here? Why are you here?" The words rolled out of Ran's mouth.

"I'm Yoru, I'm 5 years old." Yoru mumbled.

"Then this makes me a big sister! I'm 7 this year! Come, let's go play at the sandbox!" Ran exclaimed, grabbed Yoru by the wrist and tugged him towards the sandbox.

"No! I don't like playing in the sand, it's so dirty, like a dog!"

"Oh… Sorry for my ignorance… To the slide then!"

They had fun, joy and laughter. Almost two hours had been burnt away.

"What's the time now?" Yoru suddenly asked.

"Wait, let me check… It's 5.47pm. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no! I have to get back home now! Bye!"

"What? No, wait!" Ran started sniffing. "Then I'm all alone, I don't know what time my daddy's coming… Please, don't leave me alone."

"…" In normal cases, Yoru would have already left. However, he felt a strong bond towards this pink haired girl. "Well then… Why don't you come to my house and wait? I'm sure mommy won't mind."

"Okay… Thanks…"

"Come on, cheer up! Don't look so glum!"

They held hands, sang children songs as they made their way to Yoru's house.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, I'm home! I'm sorry I'm late, but I made a new friend! Come look, she looks just like you!" Yoru chirped as he stepped into the house. He must have been influenced by Ran's cheerfulness.<p>

"Hello aunty! My name's Ran!" Ran exclaimed as soon as Amu was in sight.

_What? Oh my, oh no, it can't be true! She, she… Ran… Ikuto!_

"H… Hello, young one, h… how old are you?" Amu stuttered.

"I'm older than Yoru by 2 years! I'm 7 years old!"

_This might the reason for just now. I can't believe I'm actually looking at Ran, she's so adorable I can just melt… What am I doing, well, at least they don't know anything, yet._

"It's already over 6pm, aren't your parents worried?"

"Oh, that reminds me, can you lend me your phone, aunty? I need to tell daddy where I am now."

_Aunty? I'm your mom, little girl. Ikuto! You're sooooo irresponsible! How dare you leave OUR cute and vulnerable daughter alone in the darkness!_

"Mommy? Are you alright? You seem like you're always in a daze today you know?" Yoru asked, really worried this time round.

"I…I'm alright." Amu replied her son, showing a faint smile. "Please do phone your daddy, there a phone on the coffee table. Yoru, go wash up and prepare for dinner."

"Sure thing mommy! I'm glad you're alright!"

They finally sat down together, enjoying their dinner.

"So, erm, where do you live, Ran?" The adult finally spoke.

"Oh, erm, we live quite far from here, but daddy says he needs to find someone here, so, we're here."

"And he leaves you just like that at the playground? It's pretty safe around here, but anything can happen, you know. It's really irresponsible of your father. Speaking of which, don't you have a _mother?_" Amu asked, concerned.

_What am I asking? Stupid stupid stupid! Even if Ikuto don't want to remarry, I bet that old bastard would force him to. You're just hurting yourself, Amu you stupid!_

"Please don't talk about my daddy like that… That person is someone really important to him… I think. And, I don't have a m...mother." Ran replied, blushing.

Amu's ears perked up. _Ikuto…_

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay! Is this your cooking? It's really delicious!" Ran praised Amu, and gobbled her food within minutes.

After dinner, Amu went ahead and took a bath. Meanwhile, Yoru and Ran sat in the middle of the living room, playing with Yoru's toys. Soon, knocks were heard.

"Yoru! Can you get the door please!" Amu's muffled voice could be heard from the bathroom.

When the door was opened, Yoru was greeted by a man. The man had the same dark blue hair as him, facial features like him, just that the man's face looks more mature, and more captivating.

"Ran! Where are you?" The man stepped into the house, asking with a worried face.

"Hi daddy! Look, I made-"

"You silly girl! I thought I told you to wait in the playground and not follow anyone! What if the person you follow is a bad guy? Why can't you listen to me?" The man then knelt down and pulled his daughter into a hug. "I don't want to lose anyone again, why can't you understand?"

_I…I think I heard his voice. He sounds so worried, ah, Ran… I guess he makes a good father after all. Wait, now what am I to do? Okay, do I look okay? Amu, act normal. Act normal._

"Y-Yoru, who's there?"

The man shot up, looking Amu straight in the eye.

"A… I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I came to pick up my daughter."


	2. The prince and the princess

When the Young Ones Meet – The prince and the princess

Hey guys, thanks for reading this :D Also, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I'd made in chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

"_Y-Yoru, who's there?" _

_The man shot up, looking Amu straight in the eye._

"_A… I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I came to pick up my daughter."_

"H... Hi, Tsukiyomi san." _Talk Amu talk, anything, just talk! _"You… you know, you shouldn't leave such a young and charming girl all alone in the playground. It's dangerous. What if something happened to her?" Amu chided Ikuto, getting more agitated by the second, for Ran was _their _daughter.

"I know… I'm sorry…" Ikuto replied, a sorry look on his face, with his arms tightening around his daughter. Even though Ran was unable to see her father's face, she could understand the pain in his voice.

"It's okay daddy, aunty! I'm fine on my own, and Yoru's there with me too, so I'm okay! Anyway, daddy, have you found the person you're looking for?" Ran thought fast, trying to change the subject and lift the atmosphere.

_Ran, oh you're just like your mother. Both of you never fail to lift my spirits… _Ikuto released Ran, rising, with his eyes locked to Amu's. "Yea… I just saw _her. _She's still the same, nothing had changed even after all these years…" his voice trailed off, but his gaze still on Amu.

Amu's face heat up immediately, even her pink hair was of no match to her powerful blush. Ikuto smirked at this sight. _You really haven't change. Your blush, your caring heart, your hair, your smell… Smell? What am I talking about? I really must see my psychiatrist soon. _

Ran stretched herself and yawned. Of course she's tired, it's already 11pm. "Can we stay here for the night, daddy? I'm really tired and the hotel is very far."

"No, it will be troubling for erm… you're?"

"A… Amu, Hinamori Amu, it's okay, it's not troubling for me." Amu smiled faintly, secretly hoping her blue haired lover to say yes.

Ran and Yoru looked at the man with pleading eyes. _Yoru, not you too! _

Amu, fearing no to be the answer, continued, "It's really okay, the couch can be pulled open, and Ran and sleep with Yoru. I'm sure they'll like the idea of a sleepover!"

"Please uncle Ikuto, let Ran stay here today! Please please please!" Yoru's puppy eyes appeared again, second time for today.

"Okay, if you say so." Ikuto finally gave in.

"Now, kids, go get ready for bed. Brush your teeth, change your clothes. I'll go find something Ran can wear. Tsukiyomi san, could you please pull open the couch. It should be easy."

Yoru's bed is a queen's size bed, two or even three children could easily fit into the bed. Ran and Yoru laid on either side of the bed, face facing up.

"Hey Yoru, what do you think of my daddy?"

"Hmmm, I think he's really cool! I would want him to be my daddy! I have never seen my daddy… What about you? What do you think about my mommy?"

"I think she's really pretty, I also want her to be my mommy!"

Both of them sat up simultaneously, and they knew they had the same thinking. "We can make them our parent!" Both exclaimed at the same time.

"Shhhhh! We can't let them know. Hey, yoru…"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think they really are our parents?" Ran's voice grew into a whisper. "You see, my daddy looks just like you, and your mommy, well, according to you, looks just like me! Maybe they're like the prince and the princess. They loved each other a lot a lot, but a witch cast a spell on them, splitting them up!"

"I think they _really _are our parents. Now what do we do?"

"It's easy, just create chances for them to see each other. Make their love grow until it's so strong that not even the witch can split them apart. First, we'll make m…mommy fall down, like in shows. Then…"

"The prince, d…daddy will catch her. Then they kiss. And their love grows!"

"Shhh! Yes, that's the idea. I think they're talking in the kitchen, let's open the door slightly to hear them."

The two kids crawled to the door, opening it just enough to hear beyond the room.

I'm done! Read and Review!


	3. Would you come back?

When the Young Ones Meet – Would you come back?

I'm sorry for not updating! I had a major exam, things got crazy, and I couldn't take the time out to write.

Italics here mean the characters' thoughts. Those starting with _I: _are Ikuto's thought, while those with _A: _are Amu's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

><p>The two lovers sat across the dining table, opposite each other. Amu was trying hard not to look Ikuto in the eye, while Ikuto, on the other hand, fixed his intense gaze on Amu. Ikuto's face was expressionless. No one would have guessed that his heart was thumping so fast that he thought he could die. In contrast, Amu's face was blushing so hard that one would think that she had just been scolded in front of the whole nation. But if one would to look under the table, one would realise they might actually be feeling the same way. Both were playing with their own fingers, and then rubbing their palms against the fabric of their pants, trying to wipe the sweat off their palms.<p>

After god knows how long, Amu finally lifted her head, but it was obvious she was still trying to avoid Ikuto's gaze. "I…I… Ikuto…" she closed her mouth again, as she did not know what was appropriate to say at this point of time.

"Can you say that again?"

"Huh?"

"I said, can you say that again?"

"Ikuto?" Amu said with uncertainty, voice was barely audible here, but could be easily captured by Ikuto's sharp ears.

Ikuto smiled a smile with pure happiness. He had been waiting to hear her voice say his name since that night, when he left. To be able to finally hear this name coming out from this mouth is like being in paradise. Noticing the silence, Amu looked into Ikuto's eyes filled with curiosity. _I: Her face is priceless! I can melt right here, right now. Stop it Amu! God save me! I can hold back no more!_

The navy blue haired man rose from his seat. Clueless as to what Ikuto is doing, Amu sat still in her sit. Ikuto took long strides towards her, reached out to pull her small frame into his bigger frame. They fitted perfectly, as if they were meant to be. He then took in a deep breath, inhaling as much air as his lungs could hold. _I: Strawberry, I was right._

"I was right, Amu. _Nothing had changed._" Ikuto's teasing streak appeared. True, he felt really sorry for all the time wasted, and wanted to give her all she ever wanted to make up for all the lost time, give her all his love, but this would also mean teasing.

"What do you mean?" Amu was familiar with that tone of his. Teasing from him would always bring out blushing from her, no matter how much she tries to suppress. This is something that hadn't change since all these years.

"I meant your smell. It's still the same." He took in another breath, "Strawberry shampoo huh? You haven't change at all. I was right."

"And you haven't change either, pervert." As Amu spoke, she rested her forehead on Ikuto's chest.

"I think I might be wrong, your body seems to be even well-toned." Amu's grip tightened, burying her entire face into Ikuto's chest.

"Like what you're feeling? Tell you something," Ikuto's lips neared Amu's ears, resulting in a shiver down her spine.

"I think I might be wrong too, you had grown bigger there too, _didn't you?"_ He whispered into her ears.

"You pervert!" Amu whispered harshly and pushed Ikuto away.

_I: Argh! I can't believe I just blew it! What do I do? What do I do?_

_A: I can't believe I just blew it! Oh no, he seems sad. I didn't really mean it Ikuto!_

Amu's hand reached out for Ikuto's face. She then used the back of her hand to caress Ikuto's smooth and flawless skin. "Ikuto, I'm sorry, I didn't really mean it… I'm sorry for being found. I'm sorry for crying that night, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry…" She whispered, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes. She swallowed hard, giving in to her tears. Quiet sobs could soon be heard. Her hand retreated from Ikuto's face to cover her face.

Seeing his lover's tears, the blue haired man's heart shattered into a million pieces. "No! Stop crying, it's not your fault. It's mine. Everything that happened was my fault. I love you, after all these years I still do, and it'll never change. Do… Do you still love me?" Ikuto pulled out all courage he had, closing his eyes for fear of seeing eyes apologetic, head shaking, answer no.

"If I said yes, would you come back? Don't think about what Kazuomi would do, because I don't care. Please don't say no because of him, please don't. Would you come back?"

With that, Ikuto leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto Amu's lips. He pulled back and look into Amu's teary eyes.

* * *

><p>"Look! Look look look! Daddy kissed her! Their love will grow!" Ran whispered excitedly, pulling Yoru's shirt and shaking him.<p>

"I know, I saw! Stop shaking me! Yay, now what do we do?" Yoru whispered back, also excited by the scene in front of them.

"There's nothing we can do right now but go to sleep. Everything is going to be fine!"

"Okay, goodnight!"

The two kids skipped back under the covers, smiled and closed their eyes, thinking it's a happily ever after. Little did they know what Ikuto's answer would be?

* * *

><p>Papers after tomorrow would be a breeze, so I finally can take the time out. Anyway, I'm still very sorry about not writing these few months. After the exam, I promise I'll update more often! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
